einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Sword Remodel
This is a temporary page for holding the remodel details for the Sword! Idea go here, vote go wherever (we might setup a strawpoll or something later) Proposals (with votes from thread) *'Shooting Range: 9 votes' (NAV, Lenglon, Toaster, kj1225, AoshimaMichio, Nikitian, Parisbre56, renegadelobster, Radio Controlled) ::A place where people can test dangerous things, probably weapons and things not available in VR. Could be a section of the ship that has doors opening into space and drones that can act as targets or a room with those fancy anti-magic rods from R&D. *'Memorial for the dead: 9 votes' (Toaster, Comrade P., Nikitian, Empiricist, renegadelobster, Kriellya, Swordsmith04, Radio Controlled, Illgeo) ::A place with the names of the dead where they can be remembered, either as examples or things to avoid or both. Maybe something like the list of dead soldiers from XCOM. Essentially the wall of remembrance. *'Workshop: 8 votes' (Harry Baldman, Toaster, kj1225, Comrade P., Nikitian, renegadelobster, Radio Controlled, NAV) ::A place for Tinkerers to assemble their weapons and break things apart safely. Should have some basic tools and equipment (screwdrivers, drills, etc.) *'Temple to Steve/Pantheon: 8 votes' (Toaster, Harry Baldman, kj1225, AoshimaMichio, Comrade P., Nikitian, renegadelobster, Illgeo) ::A place where the various gods of the pantheon can be honoured. Could be combined with the memorial. *'A space for Nyars: 8 votes' (Toaster, kj1225, AoshimaMichio, Nikitian, Harry Baldman, renegadelobster, Radio Controlled, Illgeo) ::The AM gets a fancy armoury all to herself. Why not give Nyars something similar? Could make it look like an antique store, have all sorts of strange but useless things on display. *'Bar: 6 votes' (kj1225, Toaster, AoshimaMichio, renegadelobster, Radio Controlled, NAV) ::Like the kitchen/tables in the Rec Room, maybe a room or two of its own, probably a lot better looking and with better food/drinks/drugs. Maybe something like the SS13 bar. Comes with a bartender, maybe a/the Stevebot. *'Testing room: 6 votes' (Harry Baldman, Lenglon, Nikitian, Xantalos, Radio Controlled, NAV) ::A room good for testing strange/dangerous things, like unknown Nyars artefacts. Should have a purge button (or several) and remote observation capabilities, preferably from some heavily armoured isolated chamber. Some basic scientific equipment like the one availiable on the year long mission would also be nice. Maybe even some remote controlled arms or bodies. *'Casino: 5 votes' (Hapah, Toaster, kj1225, renegadelobster, Swordsmith04) ::Put a roulette in Einsteinian Roulette. Tokens look like casino chips for a reason. Or you could wager some body parts. Or bet nothing and just play for fun (but where's the fun in that?). Could be combined with the bar. *'Briefing is observatory: 5 votes' (Parisbre56, Toaster, Kriellya, Swordsmith04, Radio Controlled) ::Allow us to see outside through the briefing room so that we can get a sense of where we are and where we are going and comfortable seats for watching and relaxing. Doesn't have to be a window, could be a screen instead. Or a set of holographic projectors all over the room, since that would allow for other uses, especially if we could make the chairs/desks sink into the floor. ::If we have such a nice section of the ship, we should allow others (NPCs from the rest of the ship) to enjoy it. At their own risk, of course. Also, a way in/out that isn't a maintenance door. ::A place where important objects and moments of the ship, crew and inmates can be remembered. Has historical items on display, such as Ivan's teamkiller rifle or ashes and debris from the China-9 incident. Could be combined with the memorial. *'Allow people in/out: 5 votes' (Harry Baldman, Nikitian, renegadelobster, Radio Controlled, Illgeo) *'Character Museum: 4 votes' (Nikitian, renegadelobster, Toaster, Radio Controlled) *'EVA gear: 4 votes' (Parisbre56, Swordsmith04, Radio Controlled, Nikitian) ::So that we can go outside (like Milno did during the first Halloween event or to test things) with little fear of getting lost in space without needing a MK3 or other vehicle. *'Panic room: 4 votes' (Lenglon, renegadelobster, Swordsmith04, Illgeo) ::Somewhere for people to go if dangerous things start happening on the ship. *'Make it look nicer: 3 votes' (Harry Baldman, renegadelobster, Toaster) *'Easier medbay access: 3 votes' (Lenglon, Kriellya, Swordsmith04) ::More doors, so it can't be blocked off as easily. ::Maybe something for when the medbay is on lockdown, like a secondary medbay where inmates can perform emergency operations, mess around and horribly mutilate each other. A few of those medical spiderbots could help add extra mutilation. *'More clothing options: 3 votes' (AoshimaMichio, Swordsmith04, Nikitian) ::Things like underwear, footwear, etc. Perhaps a machine the stasis pod releases you into that asks you what kind of clothes you want, cleans you and clothes you. *'Avatar-sized hallways: 3 votes' (Radio Controlled, Toaster, Illgeo) ::For the fat muscled general who doesn't want to use a wheelchair. Most rooms should have some space for an avatar so that he can be there in person. *'Escape Pods: 2 votes' (Sean Mirrsen, Comrade P.) ::For when you absolutely have to get away from the inmate section or the ship. Something like the escape pods used in the Hephaestus space battle. Could also be something that transports us into a different section of the ship. Note that 2 is the number of votes, not the number of escape pods. *'Controls for ship weapons: 2 votes' (Toaster, renegadelobster) *'Holo-theater: 2 votes' (Nikitian, Harry Baldman) ::Expand the TV immersion! Who needs flat 2D or pseudo-3D images when you could watch the events unfold around you in true 3D with advanced holograms? No need for VR helmets or illusory "camera" senses - watch the cinema magic with your own eyes. * Biological material production hive: 2 votes (Empiricist, Nikitian) : A modified Hive unit hooked up to multiple food dispensers so as sustain an enormous quantity of insects. Should have a user interface that allows people to ask it to generate venoms and other biological materials like spidersilk. Queries are handled by having a portion of the hive's population becoming mutated and used to manufacture the required substance. *'Low grade arms vending: 1 vote' (Lenglon) ::Automated vending machines that can sell standard armory equipment even when the AM is not there. Should probably be positioned close to the armoury or be armed to deter thieves. *'Pod-racing track: 1 vote' (Wolfkit) Category:Misc